I've got a Hit Out on Your Heart
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: Assassin AU. Levi is a hitman with a target if some brat from a rival company would get out of his way.


Happy early birthday Hunter! I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Levi aligned the sight of his rifle, he had the perfect shot for his target. He'd been laying on this roof for hours, waiting for this guy to come out on the balcony for a smoke as he did every night. Levi breathed in slowly.

Before he could fire something blocked his shot. Someone actually. Who the hell was this asshole, because Levi was two seconds from firing the round through him.

He stopped looking through the scope to see someone jump from roof to roof, landing on the balcony of his target. Levi grit his teeth and snapped into position, he was going to have to fire, now.

Except the bodyguards had already taken his target inside and were fighting with the newcomer.

"Fuckwad," Levi cursed him, well that was ruined. And now the target would move safe houses, Levi suddenly had a shit-ton more to do. He was going kick this little shitrag's ass.

He wait until he was done with the bodyguards to speak, "you dumbass."

The guy looked up and damn did he have some green eyes, even if his hair did hang in them. Levi maintained his perch on the edge of the roof.

"That was my target. I had that shot lined up."

"Then why didn't you take it, Scout?"

Levi narrowed his eyes, he'd recognized this guy, a new recruit for the Titans, a rival business, "someone got in my way. It happens again the bullet'll go through you too fuckbin."

The titan flipped him off before vaulting off the balcony.

Levi resisted the urge to unsling his rifle and shoot the bastard in the ass.

/

Two days later Levi had found the bastard again (his target not the titan dick). His insomnia had some benefits, like the ability to stay up all night and do research.

But the lack of sleep made him pissed and he wanted nothing more than to finish the job and go home.

So he perched on a balcony, ready to fire when the guy drove around the corner when suddenly something slammed into him and he went through the glass door.

The shards cut at his arm and cheek, but he raised his arms and tucked his head to protect his eyes. Also to elbow his attacker in the gut.

Familiar bright green eyes met his and of fucking course.

Levi snapped his elbow into the titan's stomach and while the guy went down Levi flipped over and grabbed his rifle.

But the car turned the corner.

His leg was pulled out from under him and Levi almost smacked his chin on the table.

He kicked with his left leg, this titan recovered quickly.

His arms were still on the table and he pulled himself loose and into a handstand, flipping over his rifle to crouch down and grab it.

The titan gawked at him, "wow. You're strong."

"Tch, you think weaklings could carry this thing around?" he lifted the gun, which he aimed near the titan.

"Well you looked like a scrawny little Scout so I figured…"

Levi was going to put a bullet in this guy's ass. Shame since it was such a nice ass. He shook his head, sleep deprivation was getting to him.

That dumb fuck was wiggling it though and smirking, "like the view?"

"I was trying to figure out if I could shoot your balls off from this angle."

The titan smirked, "you could take me to dinner first."

"Fuck you."

"Or we could do that first."

Levi lazily raised one hand to flip him off.

The titan smirked.

"Eren."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"You seem to be obsessed with fucking."

Levi decided it was time to go.

"Get lost you piss stain, this is my mark," he tossed over his shoulder.

He pretended not to notice Eren whistle when he saw Levi's ass.

/

Levi snarled as he wrestled with Eren, the dick dodged some of his punches and his own weren't bad. He wasn't on Levi's level but the guy was good.

But Levi was great, and he kicked him in the face.

Eren was smirking though even as he spat.

Levi ran to the window biting back a curse when he realized when he'd missed his chance yet again.

He turned around, his mouth went dry when Eren stretched so his shirt rode up to reveal lean muscles.

"You're really built, I figured you'd be lean like me," Eren gave a seductive grin, "you're really flexible given your build."

Levi ignored the comments because Eren didn't need to flirt to express his interest, the tent in his pants said everything.

And now he cursed.

"Are you fucking shitting me?"

/

Levi is beyond done with this asshole's shit when he slips in through the window.

He'd been waiting in the rain for several hours for the target to arrive at the safe house, only for Eren to grab him right before he got into Levi's line of fire.

Eren had him tied to a chair, a gun trained on him and gagged.

"Hey," he fucking smiled when he saw Levi.

"I am going to fuck you, and then fuck whoever hired you, up the ass without lube."

"Kinky."

Levi glared at him, "that is my mark. You don't get to waltz in and steal him from me."

"Well you should've shot him when you had the chance."

"You got in my way!"

"Weren't you the one threatening to shot my balls off through my ass?"

Levi's eyes drifted down at the mention of that fine piece of ass, then snapped them back up.

"You just checked me out."

Levi scoffed, "wasn't much to look at."

"But you like it don't you? Come on, there's a reason you can't shoot me."

Levi rolled his eyes, "look you irritating shit wipe, you're making it really tempting."

Eren shoved him, "then you'll have to get past me."

Levi unshouldered the rifle, "I could just shot you and save myself time."

Eren smiled, and fuck if the kid didn't suddenly look younger. Levi heaved a breath out his nose. He did not have time to deal with the cute, hot, muscular, irritating shit dick.

A muffled gunshot made Levi and Eren turn to see the target slummed over, and someone climbing out the window.

Levi's mouth almost fell open, while Eren's did.

"What the fuck?"

"Rude."

Levi didn't think Eren had any room to talk, and they needed to go now.

So he grabbed him by the shirt and snarled, "listen up asslamp."

"You seem really interested in my ass, but I'm listening."

Levi smirked, he didn't have to hit the cheeky shit, "I was going to make a fuckton of cash off this job."

Eren swallowed but grinned anyway, though it was the grin of someone who's accepted their fate.

"You're making this up to me. At my place."

* * *

I'm just cranking out the birthday fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it Hunter!


End file.
